Welcome to the Wasteland
by HPman213
Summary: Daniel is fresh out of Vault 101, and the Wasteland will be harsher towards him than he could have imagined. In due time he will truly discover why this is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout series, they belong to Bethesda.** So after the announcement of Fallout 4 I decided to get back into writing Fallout fanfictions. Now I realize that I have two other uncompleted fanfictions on my account, but I didn't like the way they were going so I'm starting a new one. I plan to stay on this one throughout the summer and make the chapters much longer than the other ones. For now this first chapter is short, I understand that. But I couldn't think of a better way to introduce Daniel to the Wasteland that lay ahead of him. So enjoy the first chapter, there is more to come I can assure you.

The irritating grinding of the vault door as it slid shut rang through Daniel's ears. Vault 101, his home; is gone for him. He knows he can never come back and the thought of leaving it all behind forced him to stop walking towards the wooden door that lead to the outside world. It happened so fast, his best and honestly only friend Amata waking him up and telling him that his dad has left the vault. Making his way to the Overseer's office to take advantage of the secret escape tunnel. Helping Amata escape from her father, the Overseer; whom had gone completely insane and was ordering people to kill him. His offer to her, asking her to come with him. She refused, as he expected; if anyone could keep the Vault from falling apart it was her. He had only wished he had the chance to tell her how he really felt, but at the last moment before he left... seemed a little too cinematic. Like in the pre-war holotapes where that sort of situation always seemed to happen. He had his whole life up to this moment to tell her, it's his fault he didn't.

It was all behind him now, Daniel opened the door and stepped into the blinding sunlight. The entirety of what used to be Washington DC lay before him, and from up here it seemed relatively safe. He sat down on the rocks, letting his feet dangle over the cliff side. Not moving at all, Daniel wanted to go into shock.

"Dad's gone, I've been kicked out of the Vault, I'm in the middle of a fucking wasteland, I should have told Amata how I felt about her. I'm so fucked!"

After his short episode, Daniel checked his Pip-Boy and turned to the "Map" tab of the Data section. Luckily he had downloaded a pre-war map a few years ago. He stood up and set off into the ruins of Springvale, which was nothing more than a small collection of ruins with a school to the northeast. Shortly after walking into the town he heard rustling behind him, three people dressed in leather clothing barely covering their bodies and brandishing knives jumped out behind some rubble.

"Give us all your caps bitch and we won't cut you!"

"What the hell are caps?"

"Wha-What do you mean "what are caps"?! You been living underground?!"

"Well... yeah." Daniel said as he motioned to his Vault jumpsuit while still holding his hands up.

"Oh, um, er-, We're still gonna fucking kill you though!"

As they rushed toward him Daniel screamed and dove behind a wrecked car and drew his N99 pistol and stood back up.

"Stay back you sick motherfuckers! Even though it's chambered in 10 millimeter rounds it still does more than a knife at range!"

Daniel squeezed off a single round into the air to show these people he's not kidding. And aimed the pistol straight at the one who looked like the leader.

"Okay okay kid I understand. We'll leave you alone..." And with that, the three vanished into the distance; running as fast as they could.

The small confrontation didn't seem like much, but to Daniel it proved to himself that he could handle the Wasteland. After reloading his N99 he holstered the weapon and continued walking through Springvale. Until he reached a sign labeled "Megaton". And decided to walk in that general direction.

"The Wasteland definitely fails when it comes to first impressions..."

Daniel's first day in the Wasteland was quite eventful, fending off a group of raiders and discovering a possible location to get some rest. Perhaps Megaton is the safe haven he's been looking for or perhaps he'll run into more troubles on the way. Find out tomorrow!


End file.
